With the rapid expansion of markets for mobile type tablet terminals, smartphones, electric vehicles, stationary electricity storage systems, and the like, secondary batteries having excellent performance are required.
One example of a method for improving the performance of a secondary battery includes a method of suppressing the decomposition reaction of an electrolytic solution by forming a protective film on an electrode surface. For example, a method of forming a film on an electrode surface by containing an additive in an electrolytic solution is proposed.
Patent Literatures 1, Patent Literature 2, Patent Literature 3, and Patent Literature 4 disclose electrolytic solutions containing aprotic solvents and cyclic sulfonic acid ester compounds having at least two sulfonyl groups.
Patent Literature 5 discloses a lithium ion secondary battery including an electrolytic solution containing a chain disulfonic acid ester compound and a cyclic monosulfonic acid ester compound or a cyclic disulfonic acid ester compound.
Patent Literature 6 describes a secondary battery including an electrolytic solution containing at least one compound selected from a cyclic carbonate compound having an unsaturated bond and an acid anhydride, a sulfur-containing organic compound, and at least one compound selected from a fluorine-containing aromatic compound comprising 9 or less carbon atoms, an aliphatic hydrocarbon compound, and a fluorine-containing aliphatic hydrocarbon compound.
Patent Literature 7 describes a nonaqueous electrolytic solution containing a monofluorophosphate and/or a difluorophosphate and further containing at least one compound selected from the group consisting of a compound represented by a predetermined formula, a nitrile compound, an isocyanate compound, a phosphazene compound, a disulfonic acid ester compound, a sulfide compound, a disulfide compound, an acid anhydride, a lactone compound having a substituent at the α-position, and a compound having a carbon-carbon triple bond.
Patent Literature 8 discloses an electrolytic solution containing at least one compound selected from the group consisting of fluorine-containing ethylene carbonate derivatives, a compound represented by a predetermined formula, and a compound represented by a predetermined formula, and a cyclic disulfonic acid ester represented by a predetermined formula.
Patent Literature 9 discloses a nonaqueous electrolytic solution containing a compound represented by a predetermined formula.